User talk:KidVegeta
Its Working Indeed So, same question, different place. Would you be willing to give me some feedback on ideas in my fan-fic? Zf6hellion 12:55, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Questions From A Newb KidVegeta, how do you make a custom signature and a signature bubble? -TrueWarrior yo y u delete my blog? Who is this? -KidVegeta Re: Sigs Thanks, it helped. Hey, KV, it's Zeon1. Two things: First, could I tweak the swearing template to make a blood and gore one? Second, Do you have any ideas for The Avenged? THE MAN IS THE MAN! 21:10, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay: here it is THE MAN IS THE MAN! 21:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) can yu review Royal Bloodline, i think its my best story yet. even though its not finished. Yours Truly , |text=I Live Today }} 10:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Problem Why you not need it any more? I think you tired about it mess up wikia. Any tell me about your problem. I just want know. I will help you. Thanks Kyle Kytle 21:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! Just stopped by to say Hi. Also, how do you do those cool sigs that you have? --[[User:Guysponge22|'GUYSPONGE']][[User talk:Guysponge22|'22']] Would you be willing to make a colaberation story? I would be honored to work with you. Leave a message bulliten Sleep My Gohan Review Heyy, Veggie Baby, could ya review Sleep My Gohan for me? Puhleeze? :P AkurnaSkulblaka 19:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Leave a message, bullitin stories I'm sorry but no, I once read the one about Kid Buu, but I didn't totally understand it. I'm sure you're amazing writter though, and I'll be sure to read them ASAP :D [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 01:59, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not? Which one should I start with? [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 05:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm reading the Yajirobe one...and I'm quite confused...is he in the army or something? Well anyway, you want me to give you a little gif like that little dancing one above? [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 05:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks >.> [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 05:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Erm...KV-chan? I uhh...read your Yajirobe story, and I admit it really grew on me...also, are you the guy behind this? [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 05:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Skype!? I be on skype... all the time, in fact. AkurnaSkulblaka 18:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Templates Category:Templates Problem Edit I did edits it sometime happen before. Now I mistake. I just sorry. I know use leave message that all. Kyle Kytle 19:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Trollz Category:Templates Nope. -KidVegeta Category:Templates The Corner Button.. and... Category:Templates Re: AkurnaSkulblaka LOL I wasn't calling Aku a slut, its this joke I made a long time ago when we were on Tinychat but she didnt remeber so yeah she kind of got it as an insult. Second, you can't call my balls of and finally, I don't want to Cyber Sex with Aku...I mean I still remember and I regret it, I mean I sounded like a guy who cant get a girl by his own so he goes to the internet and Roleplay Sex...yeah messed up. Anyway, sorry for what I did to Aku, bye. - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 00:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Weird Fanfic Idea I want to help! I already wrote some rap battles. If you want me to help, contact me on my talk page You should be credited too! How come you took yourself off the property thing? I want to credit you as creator! -The Sponge Chat Evolved I have created an DBE version of your story. If you dont want this then tell me and I will delete it right away.The Power Of 11 Vegetas Has Been Unleased!!! 02:13, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go for it. -KidVegeta Corner button error The button, (Happy Leap Day, Guysponge22!) was wat Imma meaning. I have a wiki, and I want to know how-to-make that button. --Guysponge Hi KidVegeta :--) Its me! (Maybeh you dont remember?) Ive written a decent fanfic so far, and I was wondering if I could post it on here? With artwork and profiles? :) And maybe, whenever you arent too busy with life, that you could read it and review it? Also: I saw your profile and the Star Wars bubbly sig xD (That doesnt REALLY say my name there, right? O.O) Well, thanks for listening anyways. And tell your kitty that I said hi! 22:34, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ' Episode 2 is finished!!! ERB episode idea Go for it. -KidVegeta : TUN episode suggestion and temporary leave Example Can you give me an example of a good Fanon to maybe draw inspiration from? Godzilla3000 11:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Dear KidVegeta, I don't want to sound conceded or anything, but I have created many stories before and have won awards for them at my school and in the community contests I enter them in. About two years ago, I got hooked on Dragon Ball Z and thought it was amazing. I didn't like GT though. Anyways, getting to the point I have skills at writing but absolutely no skills at drawing. As a matter of fact, one time when I was trying to draw on the bus, a kindergartner saw my drawing and he laughed so hard he cried. He showed me some of his drawings and they were far better. I was in 8th grade then. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I would be honored if you would be the illustrator of Dragon Ball AZ for me. I don't want to do a Manga or anything big. I would just like to ask if you could do some character designs and create a logo for me? I don't want to be a bother to you, but if you could help me that would be great. sincerely, superjared P.S. I absolutely LOVE Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten!!!! It was amazing and had an intriguing plot that kept me reading it over and over in just the time of 24 hours. I'm serious too! You're a genious!!!!! Dear KidVegeta, I don't want to sound conceded or anything, but I have created many stories before and have won awards for them at my school and in the community contests I enter them in. About two years ago, I got hooked on Dragon Ball Z and thought it was amazing. I didn't like GT though. Anyways, getting to the point I have skills at writing but absolutely no skills at drawing. As a matter of fact, one time when I was trying to draw on the bus, a kindergartner saw my drawing and he laughed so hard he cried. He showed me some of his drawings and they were far better. I was in 8th grade then. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I would be honored if you would be the illustrator of Dragon Ball AZ for me. I don't want to do a Manga or anything big. I would just like to ask if you could do some character designs and create a logo for me? I don't want to be a bother to you, but if you could help me that would be great. sincerely, superjared P.S. I absolutely LOVE Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten!!!! It was amazing and had an intriguing plot that kept me reading it over and over in just the time of 24 hours. I'm serious too! You're a genious!!!!! Category How do I create a category page? Godzilla3000 21:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) More wiki exposure of fanon ideas! Check out my fan fic, Dragon Ball:Adventures! (And please tell me how I can make it better, I know there are a lot better stories on this wiki, I just dont want be someone who is just another bad author on the wiki) Thanks! ~The Guy Who Has No Siganture, SSJ Domon The Benefactor image Re: Re: The Benefactor Image Nice, but can I use it for the ERB Vs. picture? --I Must Earth! 01:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Don't Go Home Cuber was going there because of the large powers. And Ryori is not as excited as he could be because he is tired. -KidVegeta Well, I don't know what Cuber does. I had thought you would think of something. I thought he mated with her quite rigorously. Where exactly was he not excited? -KidVegeta But where exactly does he seem tired? Dialogue pl0x. -KidVegeta As for being not all that excited, he just says "Oh, I get it..." It could be because you only mention that Ledas gets hard.}} Well, the way it was done is that he was somewhat tired at first, but once he saw what was going on, he forgot about being tired. -KidVegeta Dear KidVegeta, First I wanted to ask if you're going to replace Destructivedisk anytime soon? (If that REALLY bothers you then don't answer that.) Second, I need you to write some of the other ERB episodes as I've gotten busy with other works I've been trying to finish as well as schoolwork. Third, I have decided to stop contributing to the wiki for a while because of some personal things that have happened lately. Hope you'll do good in the future and I'll see you soon. Sincerley, Guysponge You're Smart You're smart. so I'll ask you. Is it a good idea to be writing two stories at once. I have an idea, but I want to know if I should put it on hold for awhile. Godzilla3000 18:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) YO can u defeat dragonball Gt 484th style plzz , |text=I Live Today }} , |text=Goku484 at your service! }} , |text=Yours Truly }} 01:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I cannot defeat it. I am too weak. LEND ME YOUR ENERGY PL0X -KidVegeta Review request Hey there KV. I would like to ask a question. I know reviews can pile up on you sometimes and delay others, but how long does it normally take from someone requesting a review to you reviewing it? It's not a problem, I just wanna know if I requested the video game page I made, Dragon Ball: Universal Chaos, I would know roughly how long it would take. Thanks KV. Also, really nice job on your stories thus far, Spindlerun is very fasinating, I like the inclusion of General Blue, and the supporting characters. 07:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC) It mostly depends on the length. If I see a really long story (*ahem*), then I usually don't review it for a while. If it's a short story, or decently long, or not a story (like a video game or userpage), I will review those within a week of being asked. That is, unless I have others lined up to do before it. Right now, I do have quite a bit still to review, but I am reviewing at least one story a day, so whenever that is done, is when I could review what you want me to. -KidVegeta I dunno how to respond to this: I have a friend, and it's an earthworm! I have a friend, and she's a butterfly! I have a friend, and he's a dragonflyyyyyyyyyyyyy! They are my friends, and yeah they're all insects! --What's your name again? 14:29, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Wikia/Oasis Skin Message? What message did you see? -KidVegeta Okay, thanks for telling me! -KidVegeta Poll suggestion I just wanted to say I had an idea for a poll. It would ask people's thoughts on GT. Godzilla3000 00:56, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you give me advice to insert my fan-fiction story? How to doanload my story onto this site. Signature Hello, K-Vegeta! I wondered, could you do an signature for me? *Text: Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present AssassinHood. one heck of an editor, with the biggest troller bodycount ever. Dearest trolls, prepare to get banned.. *Picture: Thank You! [[User:AssassinHood|'Optimal Hoodimus Eagle]] 19:57, March 20, 2012 (UTC) I already publish my story called :The Legendary Saiyan. I think it's already on the site. RE: Question: Sorry I couldn't get back to you (I was busy with school and Standardized Testing) earlier this month, and I couldn't stay on often enough. Here's how: Enter any message you want. = Enter any message you want. mmk? NomadMusik Sonickfan112 put this on the talk page of my roleplay Roleplay:DragonBall UF Journey Saga he put it there for no reason! Sonichog14 13:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Poll suggestion from Guysponge22 Great job. -KidVegeta Hello KV. Recently an Anon has been adding attacks and forms to my articals. Can you please undo them, suspend the user (They're not a vandal, they just don't know the rules) And would you mind locking my pages (Mostly the Final Tenkaichi ones) so that only I can edit them? Thanks, 01:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) It is not possible to lock a page in that way, unfortunately. Can you tell me who is the anon who is doing this? -KidVegeta http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:173.73.108.98 Don't ban them. I've PM him to tell him to stop. Just make sure he does hey why did you delete my page i see why now i changed it my bad i just wrote three stories in one day and i didnt feel like writing my own bio srry i wont do it again 'PrinceTrunks101 07:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) PrinceTrunks101 Need for Chat/Chat Mods For Ryori, do you have anything specific you want for him? I'll draw.him, just wanted to know if you wanted something specific for him. YueHatake 03:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC)YueHatake I'll do my best ^^ YueHatake 15:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC)YueHatake Can I upload this for my userpage? http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:18418017.jpg? --Guysponge22 21:41, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Wuz good Kid Vegeta! I"m kinda new here and it's my first time making fan fictions. I like the ones you've made, especially The Forgotten! Im working on Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book. I'm not done with it yet, but I think it's great so far! Tell me what you think! Frrom, Lau the G Userbox suggestion I'm thinking of having a userbox like this: is a Proud Z-Fighter. |info-c = red |info-fc = orange }} Category:Templates I wanna call it --GS22 18:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Any idea? Hello KV. What you want me new idea? Other more? What you like new idea? I will show you. BioShock3Infestation 22:48, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Game. Any new game will coming? ` Kyle Kytle 23:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Maybe Maybe will add all characters from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT. Also What If: Characters. Maybe add Character Creation are better. What If: Story Sagas. Do not forget add one character is Ledgic from Dragon Ball GT. Kyle Kytle 23:38, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much. I happy you got it. I am good idea myself. I hope it will be in Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3. I not know when it coming maybe November. Can you chat me? Kyle Kytle 23:45, April 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Talk Page deletion I had an agument with someone and it's up to me to tell him to ASK before using my characters or just ingore him. Did he just use your characters without asking you? Sorry If i made a mistake. RFyle11 10:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Almost done with Ryori :D I need to ink him and I'll post it :D YueHatake 19:42, April 19, 2012 (UTC)YueHatake Question I know this is technically against the rules and I am going to regret asking this, but, do you want to join my Wiki? Gogeta :I had a feeling... Gogeta Ideas??? I have a question.. im new to this fannon place.. Can you make up characters? Please reply! 01:04, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Emmza What i wanna say Hi, how are you... plus why is there a cat on your page? i like cats... Uh... this might sound stupid but, how do you make one of those sigs with the pictures? Yep, i sounded stupid yet again. P.s.:i like pieEmmza 17:50, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Emmza Other Wikis Hey, on my new wiki, The Rugrats Fannon wiki, can you help out? it only had 2-3 pages when i checked.. i made it last year.. how can i become apart of the adminstrative team Nikon23 03:29, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hiya Hiya. Any do fine? I just ask you. Best add one What If Story Sagas. When Super Buu escaped from underworld in Dragon Ball GT after Goku GT defeated Perfect Cell and Frieza in underworld. Later Goku Super Saiyan 4 defeated Nuova Shenron and Eis Shenron. Next Goku Super Saiyan and Vegeta Super Saiyan 4 against Omega Shenron. Then Super Buu behind Omega Shernon then absorbing him become Omega Buu (Super Buu (Omega Shenron Absorbed)) Then Goku Super Saiyan 4 and Vegeta Super Saiyan 4 are shocked him then potara earrings put both to fuse become Vegito Super Saiyan 4. What If Story Saga. Vegito Super Saiyan 4 vs 'Super Buu (Omega Shenron Absorbed) '''Stage: Ruined Town I guess it new one. Kyle Kytle 23:40, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Favicon Here's an icon for the wiki. Press the image and another time in the preview page to see it. Hope it's good. Hey, this is emmza, so is it possible to change a username on this.. cuz i wanna be a saiyan now! Saiyans Rule, Frieza Drools, i mean that literally in my dream he ACTUALLY DROOLED!! so pwease respond!Emmza 14:49, April 29, 2012 (UTC)EMMZA, soon to be saiyan Dbgvb advice Dragon ball GVB is going quite well, and it has gained some fans (mainly on other wikis) but I need some help. First, I would like to include Tarble, but I have never seen Yo Son Goku, and I can't seem to find the full English one. If you could link me I would appreciate it. I'm also not sure how to fit him in, besides the downtime between sagas, but perhaps that is acceptable. I also read what you said apost post Frieza Vegeta, and how he turned into "an entirely different character" I was wondering specifically what changed and what the ideal Adult Vegeta would be like. I also read what you said about Gohan. I was considering having his mystic powers wear off, and having him somewhat live in his fathers shadow when he falls behind in terms of power and pure heartedness, causing him to have to earn both in a very un-marry sue way. Tell me what you think of this. But the main problem is Uub. I want to have him be Gokus apprentice and to somewhat surpass him in the way that Gohan surpassed Goku, but in terms of legacy, not power, but I am unsure how to have him get strong enough to reach the levels that Goku Vegeta and Broly will reach. In addition, I need a way to introduce Broly and have Goku and Vegeta reach Super Saiyan 4 in the prequel, but a, unsure how to have this happen (Blutz waves will not be involved, I assure you) lastly, I'm trying to find a way for th human z fighters to be useful past King Cold, but I am clueless as to how to do this. Perhaps you can help me with this. Thanks for reading this enourmous rant and please respond back on my talk page. Thanks, -TUN Re. Not sure if I want it reviewed yet. I want to finish the Cold saga and Strike Against the Saiyans before I have it reviewed. I will explore Vegetas connection to Frieza (there are many references to That Much Sweeter, which is about his childhood under Friezas rule) and he will have somewhat of a similar connection To the villains. And...was it the "I must surpass Kakorot" that was annoying, or the fact that he kept bragging about being a Super Saiyan? I'm still wondering how to include Tarble...but I guess I'll settle for subtitles or fandub for now. Thanks, -TUN Exactly what I had planed for Tarble. I want him to live in Bulmas house, and to almost become to Trunks the father he never really had. Vegeta then realizes that no matter how much stronger than Tarble he is, no amount of training can give him his heart. Tarble will not be a fighter by any means I was wondering if you would consider adding comments instead of a talk page. They're easier to use, and most fanfiction based wikis use them. Thanks, -TUN Hmf. That's rather annoying "Your story has been finished." Meet me on chat then message me back. It's about time we brought chat back. You can practically smell the dead bodies hey KV! Could you help with my fan fiction called Dragon Ball Z:RECHARGED? Please do!!!!!ImmaFirinMasenko!! 21:56, May 12, 2012 (UTC) help me! Could you help with my fan fiction called Dragon Ball Z:RECHARGED? Please do!!!!! ImmaFirinMasenko!! 22:02, May 12, 2012 (UTC) p.s. how do you put a article under somebodys name AFTER you publish it??? Hey KV. There's this troll on another wiki. Tell him what you think of him http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Keilyn2/I_hate_TeamUnitedNerds#comm-344004 Sorry but the blog was deleted? Anyways, meet me in chat. I need more help help could you help with my fanfic Dragon Ball Z:RECHARGED? ImmaFirinMasenko!! 23:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) KidVegeta, i'd like you to know that im closing my account, adios amigo...Emmza 18:26, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Emmza Staying I have changed my mind, ill stay on wikia Staying emmza I have changed my mind, ill stay on wikiaEmmza 18:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Emmza It's currently off the market, but I can post it on DeviantART, if you wish. In the morning. Good work with Spindlerun, BTW. I'm interested in this "Daniel" character (though when the first 1st person segment of him came, I accidently thought it was a Nir cameo, in the orphange.) Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 04:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Psychic Powers. One of the pages relating to Nir mentions him being in the orphanage. So, since the description sounds faintly like I imagine Nir sounding (it's either that or like his.. dad, I guess? Childlike and naive. Forever.) Zeon, The Greatest Hero of Everything 14:31, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, KV, message me when you're on chat. I have a new fc Bardock the King I need help with